


Sex Battle 1

by GAOG



Series: Sex Battle [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG





	Sex Battle 1

Sex Battle

>>Round 1

「呀，蔡亨源你真的很不會——」  
本來還在抱怨的那把husky的獨特嗓音戛然而止，取而代之反應的是驟然揪緊了床單的手指。

看著那隻比自己小不了多少的手無助的扯著刷綿的布料，蔡亨源索性分出點耐心一隻隻掰開那些固執的瘦長指頭、然後拉著李玟爀的手放到自己肩膀上。  
「……我不會？嗯？」鼻炎造成的堵塞早就因為激烈運動帶來的蒸騰熱氣而暫時得到紓解，他用鼻音詢問對方純屬惡趣味的撩撥挑逗。

只見李玟爀那雙黑亮濕潤的眼睛裝作可憐巴巴的看著他，「好吧……也不是那麼不會的程度……啊！」但是裡頭狡黠的光露了餡、說出口的話還是一樣氣人啊這小子，那還是乾脆不要說話吧。

看著幾滴生理性的淚水從對方因為羞恥而緊緊閉著的眼睫中滲出，本來只是輕鬆環著自己肩膀的手臂不知何時也已經改為以依賴和佔有的姿態緊緊的圈抱住——蔡亨源不禁想：有人就是不肏不成器嘛。  
他用指腹揉按李玟爀柔軟的嘴唇、溫柔的哄他張開扁著的嘴和自己接吻。

>>Round 2

後面溼答答黏膩的觸感應該引人不快的，然而李玟爀卻不以為忤。怎麼說呢、他只要想到這是蔡亨源弄在自己裡面的東西，下面就又硬了起來……應該是有點變態吧。他自己也這麼覺得。

「說了多少次已經射了就不要再弄了……啊、西八！」

就算是拒絕的言詞、甚至還過分的爆了粗口，但是用那種帶著鼻音軟糊又迷濛的聲音語氣說出這種話也只是顯得可愛而已，李玟爀才不會當作一回事。他的手輕車熟路的摸到那雙修長勻稱的大腿之間，大掌握住了剛發洩過還有點萎頓的性器；技巧性的挑弄著龜頭和尿道口，三兩下就把人重新撩撥了起來。

才剛射過一次又被摸得不得不勃起，這箇中滋味到底是爽還是痛苦恐怕連當事人都說不清道不明。李玟爀看了眼抬起一手壓在臉上、發出模糊呻吟聲的蔡亨源，暗笑之餘故意用輕快的語氣說：「不是、亨源尼明明就還很精神啊？再來一次也完全可以吧？」

無論蔡亨源說可以或不可以都不重要，反正當李玟爀一手撫慰著他前面的私處、一邊緩慢將自己的東西頂入後面更為隱密的地方時，那些話語都會化為帶著哭腔的哼哼唧唧。  
「不要老是說那種我不想聽的話，會好好疼你的。」李玟爀在那雙因為自己的搗弄而漸漸失焦變得濕潤的漂亮眼睛上輕輕落下一吻。

>>Round 3

在他身體裡動作的人身材本來就比他略高大一些，壓在身上時正好可以把他整個人都覆蓋住、再加上那張長得過分好看的臉，造成的壓迫感輕易就能讓人害羞又無措的亂了方寸。  
言多必失這句老話李玟爀算是體會得特別深刻，他本來就話多，到了床上大概十句話裡有八句說出來連自己都會想打自己的嘴。

「再深一點……你應該沒那麼短吧……啊！」他的雙腿勾在蔡亨源背後欲求不滿的使勁把人推向自己，嘴裡還嘟囔到一半沒說完就被掐著屁股推著背的換了個姿勢。  
大張著雙腿坐在蔡亨源的胯間，李玟爀被猛然一下插得小腿都在發抖、卻還是得可憐兮兮的努力支撐著身體以免全部重量都落在被貫穿的那一點上。

「吵死了……」倚著床頭半臥的壞傢伙瞇起眼看他，一雙大手放在他的腰間漫不經心的揉捏他未經鍛鍊柔軟的肌肉。「玟爀啊，是不是一定要被肏到說不出話來才能安靜一點？」  
太卑鄙了。李玟爀委屈的扁嘴——蔡亨源如果老是擺出這種姿態的話，他會更忍不住的。

「你試試啊！」用挑釁的口吻這麼說完之後就被按住了髖骨、不由自主的沉下臀部把對方的陰莖整根深深的吃了進去。他抓著蔡亨源的肩膀讓兩個人赤裸的身體緊緊相貼，好像能從這樣的動作裡得到一點慰藉。  
騎乘位向來是最容易頂到他的敏感點的體位李玟爀自己哪能不知道；淚腺本來就不怎麼堅強的人輕易就被弄得濕了眼睛，但身體卻還是誠實的一下一下扭腰擺臀迎合身下人的撞擊。

「舒服嗎？嗯？舒服嗎？」

蔡亨源一連問了好幾次他才勉強集中起渙散的精神，不想回答這麼羞恥的提問於是咬著嘴唇拼命的搖著頭；直到被肏得受不了了才嗚嗚的哭出聲音來然後自暴自棄的說了「好舒服」、「好像要死掉了」這種話。  
被按著後頸、抱著撫摸著身體一邊深深親吻的同時，李玟爀敏感的抽搐著下腹射了出來。

嗚……好像真的舒服到要死掉了。他閉著眼睛喘著氣想。

>>Round 4

每次和李玟爀做愛，蔡亨源都會忍不住想……這是什麼性愛馬拉松嗎。  
做到第四次的時候他已經累得眼皮直打架，消極的蜷起身體想抵抗來自對方的騷擾——然而這當然是沒啥屁用。李玟爀輕輕鬆鬆架開他的手腳、鑽進他的懷裡，一手熟練的握著他腿間的東西套弄，另一手則有一下沒一下的按壓挑逗他的乳頭。

他的理智在性慾和睡意的拉鋸中被消磨得所剩無幾。

大腿被抬起放在李玟爀本人的腿上，製造出了雙腿間狹小的空間好容納對方抽插的動作；後處再次被熟悉的性器撐開、進入時，蔡亨源要不是不想呻吟出聲便宜了李玟爀於是只好抿緊雙唇，否則他是真想揪著那傢伙的耳朵問他有完沒完——做個愛像在打乒乓球一樣這像話嗎，被他肏了一次就要肏回來，還真的要搞到沒完沒了天荒地老。

但是為什麼都累成狗了卻還是會勃起、身體也還是毫無矜持的因為對方的碰觸而感到歡愉……西八，難道不是太喜歡李玟爀那臭小子了嗎？這麼被牽著鼻子走真的是可以的嗎？  
蔡亨源胡思亂想著，同時如浪潮一般從下身一陣一陣湧上的痠麻快感讓他不自覺的繃直了小腿；倒是李玟爀注意到了，怕他抽筋於是伸手幫他按摩放鬆肌肉，大手認真的揉捏在他的皮膚上留下了溫暖的觸感。

剛剛自問的問題好像得到了解答。蔡亨源被肏得迷迷糊糊，臉上已經分不清是汗水淚水還是口水，胡亂抓了李玟爀的手按到自己腿間——別管小腿會不會抽筋了，他現在只想好好讓李玟爀弄到高潮。

瀕近高潮前收縮的後處半是不由自主半是他故意這麼做。李玟爀射精時其實他的感覺並不明顯，畢竟身體裡面早就又濕又黏還被男人的性器給摩擦得滾燙，潤滑液和對方上一次內射後還殘留在裡面的精液隨著激烈的活塞運動被擠出又帶入，蔡亨源只覺得身體好像都快不是自己的。……  
不過他還是能從李玟爀的反應和神情中分辨出對方現在是什麼狀態，然後適時的送上溫軟的唇舌與他接吻。

「……愛你，亨源啊，我愛你。」說不完的絮絮情話沒有一句是敷衍，與告白同樣虔誠的是李玟爀在他的肩背上落下的一個個小小親吻。  
輕輕吸吮的力道想必會留下一點淡紅色的痕跡，但是汪汪已經很克制了、就算有痕跡也不過是幾個小時的事，於是蔡亨源縱容的摸了摸湊在自己頸窩的人一頭毛茸茸的黑色頭髮。

「我也愛你喔。」他在朦朧的意識之間用最溫柔的聲音這麼說。

Sex Battle  
fin.

鴆 2019.05.20 11:57PM


End file.
